Ineffable passion
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Des millénaires. Il leur avait fallu des millénaires pour comprendre combien ils s'aimaient, mais une seule seconde avait suffit pour les embraser.


**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion.

 **Rating :** M. Smut.

 **Disclaimer :** Rampa et Aziraphale appartiennent à Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman, tout comme l'œuvre d'où ils sont issus.

* * *

 **Ineffable passion**

Des millénaires. Il avait fallu des millénaires à Rampa pour admettre que ce qu'il ressentait pour Aziraphale était bien plus fort qu'une accoutumance due aux années de côtoiement. Tout ce temps passé à l'appeler « mon ange » aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais Rampa était buté. Quant à Aziraphale… Le serpent s'était demandé si l'idée lui avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit… Et pourtant…

Pourtant, l'ange avait depuis longtemps atteint ce stade critique où la pensée raisonnée avait fini de céder du terrain à l'égarement qui s'était confortablement installé à demeure, les pieds sur la table et une bière à la main. Oh, Aziraphale aurait pu se donner des baffes ! Tous ces « mon ange » que lui servait Rampa ne l'avaient jamais fait tiquer, jusqu'à celui de trop. Jusqu'à celui auquel il aurait adoré répondre par un baiser. Entre autres.

Sauf qu'Aziraphale était un ange. Une simple principauté, mais un ange tout de même. Et un ange ne s'acoquinait pas avec un démon… Enfin… Pas charnellement. Bon, pas pratiquement non plus mais leur Accord était quand même fort utile… Rien que la semaine dernière, il lui avait évité soixante kilomètres et une belle saucée. Mais bref. Un ange n'est pas censé s'enticher d'un démon – ni même d'un ange trébuché – et encore moins se laisser tenter à s'adonner avec lui aux plaisirs de la chair…

Tenter… Rampa savait si bien le faire…

Alors, Rampa avait tendu à l'ange une pomme aussi rouge que le sang… Et l'ange l'avait prise. Ce que le serpent avait lu dans les yeux clairs à cet instant avait embrasé ses sens et le baiser qui avait suivit ne pourrait jamais être qualifié de prude.

Oh, des fantasmes, Rampa en avait toujours eu mais le plus intense de tous restait celui où l'ange se faisait sauvage, lui arrachait sa chemise et où ils couvraient mutuellement leurs corps de baisers et de morsures, se dévorant littéralement sans la moindre retenue.

Ainsi, quand Aziraphale déchira sa chemise de soie noire cependant qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément sur l'antique canapé de l'ange, un violent frisson d'anticipation le parcourut. Rampa ne rêvait plus. Ils étaient là tous les deux, tout prêts à faire l'amour, s'effeuillant fiévreusement dans la touffeur du bois mal isolé et les effluves rances des ouvrages séculaires. Le démon en aurait jubilé s'il n'avait pas tant été accaparé par les caresses de l'ange qui n'avait de cesse de découvrir cette incarnation tentatrice. Son sang bouillait déjà dans ses veines quand il se mit à le dévorer toujours plus et que les mots qui leurs échappaient se firent inintelligibles alors que leurs corps consumés par le désir s'entremêlaient ardemment.

L'étrange langue du serpent courait sur ses lèvres carnassières tandis que les intonations de l'ange devenaient délicieusement obscènes et qu'il lui intimait de s'abandonner à une fougue redoublée, ordre auquel Rampa obéit avec la plus extrême des délectations. Leurs deux corps perlés de sueur ondulèrent impétueusement, mettant à mal la couche qui grinçait furieusement tant ils s'aimaient avec force.

La nuque du démon arc-bouté était prise dans l'étau de l'un des bras d'Aziraphale dont l'autre enserrait l'accoudoir dans une vaine tentative pour maintenir leur équilibre précaire sous les assauts toujours plus erratiques de Rampa, mais lorsque le plaisir les faucha, l'ange lâcha prise et ils s'effondrèrent sur le sofa dont les lattes cédèrent dans un craquement sinistre de vaisseau éventré. Ainsi avachis, ils demeurèrent, pantelants et affreusement inconfortables, mais heureux. Autour d'eux, la poussière soulevée par leurs ébats torrides retombait lentement et les grains qui la composaient brillaient comme autant de diamants dans les derniers rayons qui filtraient par la vieille fenêtre.

Rampa sourit tout contre la peau douce de son ange. Oui, ce fantasme était incontestablement le meilleur de tous.

* * *

Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de les pousser au vice ces deux-là... J'ai profité de la 99e Nuit du Forum Francophone (une heure, un thème, une fic) pour faire cet usage du thème _Sauvage_... Du coup, cet OS a été écrit en une heure, selon les règles du défi.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans une petite review.

Au plaisir de vous lire,

 _Maeglin._


End file.
